Your Partners And Friends Are Always There For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos tries a different tactic this time on the Portal Masters and some of their partners by wiping their memories and it seems to work. Can it be reversed? Done as a request for robotman25 and Desertstorm272.


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, and Desertstorm272 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel and Vegas belong to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to SkullBoyFanGirl83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **Your Partners And Friends Are Always There For You**

A beautiful day had come to Skylands and some of the Skylanders were just waking up and gathered in the dining room to start the day. Wildfire, Bouncer, Tri-Tip, Whirlwind, Freeze Blade, Starcast, Magna Charge, Knightmare, Rattle Shake, Enigma, Blackout, Thumpback, and Ro-Bow were chatting while eating before Pop Fizz came in, but the little alchemist looked gravely worried.

"Guys, there's something wrong with our Portal Masters," he said.

They all stood up and the sight that greeted them was one that shook them. All eleven Portal Masters looked very pale and worst of all, they looked frightened, even very confused. "Kairi?" Thumpback asked gently, going over to her. She gasped and backed up a little, but when he touched her shoulder, he suddenly began to look a bit lost. The same happened to the others when they tried to find out what was wrong with their Portal Masters.

Master Eon, who had come when Speedlight had rushed inside the Academy to tell him something was wrong, now looked gravely worried. Vegas, Rattle Shake and Isabel's son, stuck close to him, his small face looking worried. Speedlight came back up to them, carrying an almost-one-year-old Flare. Roller Brawl had come out earlier and had sadly been caught up in whatever happened to the others.

"Master Eon, what's wrong?" Vegas asked as Doom Stone came up behind them. He would have gone over to Amelia, but the guardian of Skylands stopped him gently.

"Kaos has gone too far this time," he said gravely. "I can sense it. He has stolen the Portal Masters' necklaces and watches and wiped their memories. The Skylanders are being affected too."

Ambush came up to them, looking worried. "Master Eon, can you reverse it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid only Kaos can," the guardian admitted ruefully.

An evil laugh sounded out and they saw Kaos there, holding up the girls' necklaces and the boys' watches. "Now I can use the Portal Masters' powers and take over Skylands!" He said.

"Kaos!" Master Eon thundered. "Undo the mind wipe you have done on them."

The evil Portal Master smirked. "Never!" He said. "But…if they were to compete in my Gladiator Games, they might get their memories back."

"No!" Doom Stone exclaimed, knowing how dangerous Kaos' Gladiator Games were.

"Yes!" Kaos said. "Portal Master against Skylander. It will be quite a feat."

Master Eon quickly placed protective shields over the Skylanders who hadn't yet been affected by the mind wipe. "Very well," he said. "Ambush, summon the remaining Portal Masters' partners here immediately."

"Yes, Master Eon," the Life Knight Sensei said, quickly sending out the signal and Echo, High Volt, Crusher, Wild Storm, Spitfire, Boom Bloom, Trigger Happy, Jet-Vac, Wallop, Funny Bone, Splat, and Krypt King arrived, weapons ready and anger filling them at what Kaos had done to their partners.

Kaos smirked. "This will be the greatest battle and victory for Kaos ever!" He declared before teleporting himself and the eleven Portal Masters and affected Skylanders away to his battle arena.

Speedlight, Vegas, and Flare looked ready to burst into tears and Aurora kneeled down to comfort them. "Uncle Eon…what if…what if Kaos does win?" She asked. "Without their powers, the Portal Masters…don't have a chance."

"While they don't have their powers, I hope their instincts will make up for it," he said sadly. "Aurora, I know Katie is your Portal Master, but…,"

She gave an understanding nod as she looked down at the three children. "I'll stay behind and watch over the kids," she said.

"I'll do so as well," Ember said.

Flare Wolf, Ambush, and King Pen decided to head out with the other Skylanders to sadly battle their Portal Masters. "There must be some part of Bree deep inside her mind to undo the memory wipe," the Fire Bazooka Sensei said.

"Let's hope there is," King Pen said. "Or Kaos might just win the war."

Master Eon teleported them away and Aurora, Ember, Mysticat, and Chopscotch gathered close to watch the kids. Even Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Grave Clobber, Hood Sickle, Air Strike, Bad Juju and her son Junior, and Pit Boss came up to the Academy to help guard it. That was, until Dr. Krankcase grew worried. "Kaos might use the Portal Masters' powers in an unfair advantage," he said. "We should be there to keep him from using their powers."

"But how?" Air Strike asked.

The doctor looked over at Grave Clobber, Bad Juju, and Wolfgang. "We were once Doom Raiders," he said. "We swore that after we became Senseis we'd never use our most powerful attacks ever again, except against Kaos in extreme emergencies."

"I think this counts as an extreme emergency," Wolfgang said. "Our Portal Masters need help. I bet if we get those necklaces and watches back from Kaos, it might help them get their memories back."

Speedlight looked up at them hopefully. "You're going to help Mama and Daddy? And my aunts and uncles?" He asked.

"And my mama and daddy too?" Vegas asked.

"Mama? Dada?" Flare asked.

Dr. Krankcase kneeled down in front of them. "Kids, we're going to try," he promised. "Let's go, everyone."

"But what the kids?" Aurora asked. "My uncle won't like it if we leave them here."

"We won't," Hood Sickle said. "They come with us. It involved them as much as it involves us."

Mags and Luminous came up, along with Dreamcatcher. "We'll come with you and watch over the kids while you pound Kaos into next month," the peppy inventor said.

With that settled, they headed off.

* * *

The games had been kicked off and weren't going so well as Rachel battled Magna Charge and Bouncer in one ring, Jamie was battling Enigma, Isabel was battling Rattle Shake, Kairi was battling Thumpback, Bree was battling Whirlwind, Katie was battling Freeze Blade and Ro-Bow, Drew was battling Knightmare, Blaze was battling Wildfire, Roller Brawl, and Blackout, Crystal was battling Starcast, Elliott was battling Wash Buckler, and Amelia was battling Tri-Tip.

Dr. Krankcase quickly led his group over to Kaos, who had the necklaces and watches beside him and not using them yet as the battle was going in his favor, despite the mind-wiped Portal Masters and Skylanders being evenly matched, to everyone's surprise. An even bigger surprise was when Echo, High Volt, Crusher, Wild Storm, Spitfire, Boom Bloom, Trigger Happy, Jet-Vac, Wallop, Splat, and Krypt King each jumped into the battle rings that had their Portal Masters and friends and began playing referee, something that Kaos scowled at.

"I don't think so," he said and went to reach for the necklaces and watches, only for some goo to smack his hand away and the flat side of a scarp scythe knocked him back as Air Strike let out a whistle and Birdie, his falcon, swooped down and grabbed the necklaces and watches before flying over to Master Eon, who jumped slightly, but relaxed when Air Strike came up beside him and gave him the items, which he put in one of his pockets.

"It's all up to the Portal Masters and Skylanders now," he said, looking worried.

Isabel grunted as she dodged Rattle Shake's tail sweep. "I'm getting annoyed with you," she growled.

"Same here, girl," he hissed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple gem, looking at it curiously before glaring at Rattle Shake before the gem glowed, making her stop and look at it curiously. "Why is it doing that?" She asked herself.

Rattle Shake had apparently stopped and stared at the gem before coming closer, but he didn't attack. Funny Bone, seeing this, jumped at this opportunity. "Isabel, you use that gem to fight evil," he said. "You and Rattle Shake have a son. Rattle Shake helped you when you lost your sight and we were scared you'd be blind forever."

"A…son?" Rattle Shake asked, disbelief in his voice until the gem glowed brighter and he and Isabel looked at each other before her eyes widened.

"Vegas," she said.

The purple light flowed over them and they shook their heads. "What?" Rattle Shake asked groggily before looking at Isabel. "Izzy, what happened?"

She glanced around and her eyes went wide again. "I don't know," she said.

"It's Kaos' Gladiator Games arena," Funny Bone said. "He stole your necklace and wiped your mind, Izzy. Rattle Shake went to find out what had happened to you and when he touched you, his mind was wiped too. It happened to all the Portal Masters."

"Where are they?" The girl asked.

Funny Bone indicated around and they peeked out, seeing their friends battling each other. Drew was about to get his with Knightmare's sword when Rubble Rouser suddenly appeared between both of them, his hammers clanking against the Dark Trap Master's sword. "Knightmare, Master Eon says that Drew needs you," he said. "He was manipulated by that girl, remember? She turned him into a rock golem."

Knightmare's eyes widened and Drew looked stunned. "I've never been a…what did you say I was?" He trailed off in a stunned voice.

"That witch turned you into a rock golem."

At Rubble Rouser's words, Knightmare put her sword away as she saw Drew's saddened expression. "Drew, it wasn't your fault," she said automatically.

That statement caused a reaction and both she and Drew shook their heads a bit, blinking their eyes. "Knightmare," he said, going up to her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's not your fault," she repeated before looking around. "Kaos," she growled.

"Where is he?" Drew asked, ready to battle.

"Up there," Rubble Rouser said. "But we've got more problems down here."

A few rings joined together to form a bigger ring and Katie, Kairi, Bree, and Elliott were in it battling their friends until Freeze Blade made the floor all ice, making them slip. Bree suddenly heard someone's thoughts and stopped short. Elliott's body partially turned to ink, and Kairi felt a spray of water hit her and when it reached her legs, a beautiful blue green tail formed where her legs would have been. Thumpback, Freeze Blade, Whirlwind, and Wash Buckler froze at that before Katie got up and her feet slipped and she tried to correct her balance, falling onto Freeze Blade, who caught her, but looked surprised. Whirlwind and Bree stood facing each other as the Skylander was thinking and Bree was answering her with her mind while Elliott and Wash Buckler curiously looked at the ink the young man's lower body had slightly turned into. "An ink attack," the pirate Skylander said thoughtfully.

Thumpback stood over Kairi, looking at her tail. "A mermaid," he said. "A beautiful mermaid."

A sharp snap of fingers made them all jump and their minds became filled with memories again before Thumpback looked at Kairi. "My beautiful mermaid," he said, lifting her up into his arms.

"Thumpback?" She asked. "What…Where are we? Last I remember, we were ambushed by Kaos."

Katie and Freeze Blade had just kissed passionately and Bree was hugging Whirlwind while Wash Buckler helped Elliott up and they looked at Kairi. "She's right," Katie said.

Bree grit her teeth as she realized her necklace was gone. "He stole our necklaces, girls," she said.

"And my watch," Elliott said before looking angry. "But that's not all."

"He tried to steal our memories," Freeze Blade growled.

Enigma leapt into the ring with Jamie in his arms and he was followed by Starcast and Tri-Tip, who were carrying Crystal and Amelia respectively. They were all relieved that they had gotten their memories back until Crystal gasped.

"Wait, what about Rachel and Blaze?" She asked.

They watched in horror as the last two rings combined together with Rachel still fighting Bouncer and Magna Charge and Blaze still fighting Blackout, Wildfire, and Roller Brawl. "What can we do?" Jamie asked as Isabel and Drew joined them with Rattle Shake and Knightmare in the ring.

"Isabel, do you think your gem can help?" Wash Buckler asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, guys, it only works on me, Rattle, and Vegas," she said and suddenly gasped. "Vegas! Where is he?"

King Pen, having heard her question when he landed in the ring with them, looked at her. "He's over in the stands with Mags and Luminous. They even have Speedlight and Flare with them."

Amelia's head snapped up. "Wait, that just might be it," she said. "The kids."

They looked at her and she nodded. "If we can find a megaphone or a loudspeaker and put Speedlight and Flare in front of it, surely Rachel and Blaze would recognize their children's voices," she said.

Kairi's eyes widened. "She's right," she said. "It might be our best shot."

Kaos suddenly landed beside them, but he was tied up and gagged, and they all glared at him. "You lose, Kaos," Elliott said.

Master Eon teleported them out of the ring and beside him, giving them their necklaces and watches before they told him their idea about Speedlight and Flare jogging their parents' memories. "It just might work," he said.

When Mags and Luminous got wind of it, they instantly agreed and Dreamcatcher gave them a lift to the tower where Ambush picked up Speedlight and Wild Storm picked up Flare. "Okay," said the latter, taking Flare over to the microphone. "Flare, can you call to your parents?"

Although only about a year old, the little girl knew exactly how to call her mother and father. "Mama! Dada!" She called out and her voice echoed through the arena.

Ambush brought Speedlight to another microphone. "Go ahead, Speedlight," he said.

The little robot took a deep breath. "Mama! Daddy!" He called out, his voice also echoing.

* * *

Rachel was struggling against Magna Charge to get free and to evade Bouncer's surprise attacks when all three stopped at hearing Speedlight's voice on the speaker system. Something clicked in the girl's mind and Magna Charge's head spun a little before he gently set Rachel down.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Mama! Dada!"

Again, two voices echoed and Rachel fell to her knees before falling onto her back as her memory came back. Blinking, she got up and saw Magna and Bouncer shaking their heads and looking like they had both been through a rough brawl. They looked at her and helped her up. "Rach?" Magna Charge asked.

"Magna? Bouncer? What's going on? Why does Speedlight sound scared?"

In the other ring, Blaze and Roller Brawl stopped short of unleashing another attack on each other and Wildfire grabbed his head while Blackout shook his head hard. Ro-Bow, who had been about to sneak attack, dropped his weapon and his shutter-like eye opened and closed a few times. "Was that…Flare?" He asked.

"Flare," Blaze repeated and pulled back from Roller, shaking his head and taking a few deep breaths. "Kaos," he growled angrily.

Roller Brawl blinked and looked at him. "Blaze? Are you alright, my flaming fire?" She asked.

He nodded and went up to her. "Are you alright, my beautiful rose?" He asked.

She nodded as the ring fell away and they saw Rachel, Magna Charge, and Bouncer join them. "Are you guys alright?" The Tech Portal Master asked. "Where are the others?"

They got their answer as Master Eon and the others joined them while pulling a bound Kaos behind them. Speedlight ran up to his parents while Wild Storm handed Flare over to her parents. Kaos managed to get his gag free. "NO! This plan was foolproof! How did you all get your memories back?! You were about to destroy each other!" He said angrily.

Rachel snapped her fingers and a golden aura surrounded Kaos and brought him closer to them while Roller Brawl glared at him and handed Flare to Blaze before going up to Kaos and giving him a head butt that would give him a major headache and she glared at him. "If you ever try to separate us again, or speak poorly of my flaming fire again, you will regret it," she growled at him.

"That goes for any of us," Rachel said with a growl as she held her son.

Kaos' eyes widened. "How are you using your power? You don't have your necklace!" He said.

"Because their Portal Master powers are part of them now," Master Eon said. "Having used and trained with their Portal Master powers, they can now access them with no trouble."

"Still, where is my necklace?" Rachel asked.

"And my watch?" Blaze asked.

Master Eon handed the items to the two and they put them on before combining their powers together to defeat Kaos and send him back to his lair with his tail between his legs.

* * *

 _A couple hours later, back at the Academy…_

The eleven Portal Masters and their partners were going through their photo albums and recalling events in their lives to completely regain their memories while Master Eon watched over them, nodding as the rest of Kaos' mind wipe left them and Mags had an antidote for the drug elixir Kaos had also used on the Portal Masters.

Crystal looked at Spitfire. "We owe you guys a lot," she said. "Thank you for saving us."

Everyone else nodded. "If you hadn't come after us and stopped Kaos, he might have won," Isabel said.

"That's what partners and friends are for," Ambush said.

The rest of the day was spend in the living room as the Skylanders all gathered around Rachel, Isabel, Jamie, Bree, Elliott, Katie, Kairi, Drew, Blaze, Amelia, and Crystal and spent time with them. Even little Vegas, Flare, and Speedlight joined in by cuddling with their parents as they all spent time together and the eight Skylander Giants took it upon themselves to keep watch over everyone before Ninjini caught Tree Rex's eye.

"Do you think…it might be soon?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I believe so," he said. "Soon, we'll tell them."

"If they can face Kaos wiping their memories, they can face anything," Swarm said confidently.

"Let's hope they can," Crusher said.

"The biggest challenge is about to come," Bouncer said quietly.

All eight giants nodded, saying nothing more as they watched over everyone as the day turned to a calm night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
